The present invention relates to levels which utilize a bubble vial, and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting a bubble vial to a level.
Various devices are known for attachment to an object, such as a post, to determine whether the object is plumb. Eadens U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,093 discloses a tool having a pair of "arms", oriented at right angles to each other, with a bullseye-type bubble level mounted to one of the arms. A chain is employed for mounting the tool to the post. Mish et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,040 shows a post level having a pair of columnar level bodies. A pair of elastic bands secure the level bodies to a post. Each body has a horizontal and a vertical bubble vial mounted within recesses formed in the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a post level of simple construction which provides a high degree of accuracy in use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved arrangement for mounting a bubble vial to a level, such as a post level.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vial mounting arrangement in which the vials can easily, efficiently and securely be mounted to the level.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a level in which the visibility of the vials is enhanced.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a post level includes a body defining a pair of vertical walls, each having an inner surface and an outer surface. The walls are arranged such that their inner surfaces engage a post at a pair of spaced locations on the post, with the walls preferably being arranged at right angles to each other. A pair of horizontal bubble vials are mounted one to each wall of the body. Each vial extends along a horizontal longitudinal axis, and the vial longitudinal axes are oriented non-parallel to each other. Each vial is mounted to one of the walls by means of one or more outward protrusions associated with the wall, with the vial being located within the interior of the one or more outward protrusions, which open onto the inner surface of the wall. The one or more outward protrusions define internal structure which engages and cradles at least the opposite ends of the vial, without sufficiently engaging the vial ends to retain the vial within the interior of the one or more protrusions. A retainer member is mounted over the opening of the one or more protrusions onto the inner surface of the wall, to secure the vial within the interior of the one or more protrusions. In a preferred form, the one or more outward protrusions comprise a pair of spaced protrusions, each of which includes internal structure which engages and cradles an end of the vial. The vial is visible when viewed from a direction looking toward the outer surface of the wall through a space located between the pair of protrusions. The vial is also visible through the space when looking at the vial from above and below the protrusions. The pair of spaced protrusions each include internal structure engaging the ends of the vial to laterally position the vial in a direction parallel to its longitudinal axis. In one form, the internal structure includes an abutment surface provided in the interior of one of the protrusions, and a ramped surface provided in the other of the pair of protrusions. The ramped surface engages one end of the vial and guides the other end of the vial toward the abutment surface, as the vial is moved in an outward direction into the interior of the pair of protrusions. The retainer member is preferably in the form of a plate mounted within a groove formed on the inner surface of the wall, with the interior of the one or more protrusions opening into the groove. The retainer member includes structure, such as a pair of ears, which engages the vial to fix the vial in position within the pair of protrusions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the plate provides a light-reflective surface facing the vial. The light-reflective surface reflects light through the vial to enhance visibility of the vial bubble.
The invention further contemplates a method of mounting a vial to a level, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the improved vial-mounting and visibility-enhancing features, as summarized above, are incorporated into a level, such as a post level, to provide simple and efficient construction and highly satisfactory operation.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.